The products which are vended by electrically-controlled vending machines are customarily selected by pressing selection switches at the exteriors of those vending machines. The prices charged for those products are customarily set by setting a number of manually-operable switches for each product. In 1974, Motorola Inc. exhibited a price-setting control device for a vending machine wherein the customer-operated selection switches of the vending machine were used to select the products whose prices where to be set, and wherein a BCD-coded thumbwheel switch was used to set the prices for those products; and those prices then were stored in a memory. That price-setting control device had a decimal-type display which displayed the value of the coinage as it was inserted.